Ally 19-Starner's Nightmare
Starner's Nightmare is the 19th episode of Power Rangers GSA and is an indirect part 2 to Halloween Homecoming. This episode is a dub of Denziman 14: Come to the 100-Point Cram School and a tribute to th first 5 sentai from which content from GSA is and will be used (Danger Rangers and face weapons from Goranger, JAKQ Cannon and JAKQ Deck from JAKQ, Gemini Robo from Battle Fever J, and being based off Denziman and Sun Vulcan). Plot The Cold open is Ageolis, Charlie, and Austin arriving back at their house telling their dad that they think they know who the rangers are (Harvey, Ashton, Cornith, Kora, Tycho, and Eustus). He laughs at this. The next scene of him is going to sleep and begins dreaming the opening of Denziman (which also credits the GSA Rangers, Rosa, Ava, and Elizabeth). At Bayport Elementary, the students are getting their tests back and are surprised at George's success. He takes his friends Helen, Cole, Jerome, and Kenji to the 100-point cram school and call him a joke until they are awarded power pencils by a disguised Mirror and Teller ft. Magnator. At the ranger's base, Zordon comes back with ingredients for ramen and hear the news that their pupils no longer want their advice. Riki and Jack go with Zordon to talk to their pupils, but have already been brainwashed by the pencil's power. A short time later, the trio cross paths with Designdaver. On Denzi's moon, Queen Tyciel orders the expansion of the twin's plan at a rapid rate. We see the youth get their next tests back and the rangers become to suspicious. Upon finding the Indaver Clan's flaw, the rangers stand guard of their pupils, only for a tiny designdaver to capture them all. The rangers engage with Mauraders and stop Designdaver from getting them to the moon. Desingdaver continues to warp his size until he is destroyed via Denzi Boomarang. Austin wakes with a start and sees the time, but his daughters come in with breakfast and seems to find some agreement in his daughters thoughts saying that the characters voices reminded him of people he knew. Cast Rangers * Ricky Garcia-Harvey Rivers (credit only), Riki (voice) ** Riki: Shinichi Yuuki * Tenzing Norgay Trainor-Ashton Quzell (credit only), Naoya (voice) ** Naoya: Naoya Uchida * Jacqueline Scislowski-Cornith Summers (credit only), Police Officer (voice) ** Jack: Eiichi Tsuyama ** Police Officer-Yukie Sakai * Jazz Baduwalia-Tycho Franklin (cred only), Jack (voice) ** Zordon: Kenji Ohba, Jim Parsons (voice) * Nina Lu-Kora Haung (credit only), Kira (voice) ** Kira: Akira Koizumi * Colin Ford-Eustus MacAlister (credit only), Kenji (voice) ** Kenji: Eiichi Kakihar Allies * Brian Stepanek-Austin Starner * Rachel Bybee-Charlie Starner, Mirror (voice) * Emma Meisel-Ageolis Starner, Teller (voice) * Lily Silverstien-Ava Frasier (credit only), Helen (voice) ** Helen-Hanae Sugimoto * Cree Chiccino-Elizabeth (credit only), Denzi Computer (voice) * Yukihiro Anpo-Cole ** Nathan Arenas-Cole (voice) * Seiichi Ando-George ** Thomas Kuc-George (voice) * Tadakatsu Goto-Jerome ** Benjamin Flores, Jr.-Jerome (voice) Villains * Queen Hedrian: Machiko Soga, Jaque Drew (voice) * General Magnator: Shinji Tōdō, Adam Gardiner (voice) * Mirror: Rie Yoshikawa, Rachel Bybee (voice) * Teller: Chiaki Kojo, Emma Meisel (voice) * Designdaver: Kelson Henderson (voice) Errors * Due to the episode from 1980, there are poor uses of film-editing techniques * Stepaneck has worked with Jim Parsons and Benjamin Flores before, but not Thomas Kuc or Kelson Henderson, which would counter saying their were voices of people he knew ** It is possible that Hadrian/Tyciel and Magnator have always sounded the way we do. Thus, even if he never crossed paths with them, it would prove this dream was something that actually happened over 10,000 years ago Notes * This episode aired alongside Ally 18, Halloween Homecoming * Based on the names of the Dub Denziman, this would mean the previous GSA Rangers were Zordon's team ** This will be explained more in the Galaxy Squad episode Secrets of the Denshi * Only 3 members of GSA's cast appear in this episode ** and only in the very first and last 2 minutes of the episode * First dub episode since Lost and Found in Translation, ''which is episode 10 of Abaranger ** This episode is similar to another Dino Thunder episode, ''In Your Dreams, '' where the rangers have nightmares that use stock footage ** Unlike ''Lost and Found in Translation, the sentai episode had no robo fight to begin with * Game Shaker's Thomas Kuc and Ben Flores jr. guest star as Gen'ichi/George and Hiroshi/Jerome, Jim Parsons (Sheldon) voices the young Zordon, and Jacqueline Scislowski (Cornith) voices a police officer Naoya passes (due her counterpart being male) ** In Denziman, they are colleagues, this is cut from the dub ** Audry Whitby (Gwen) and Mari Passori (Rosa) do not voice characters in this episode * This is the only GSA Episode to use Sentai footage * Harvey and Cornith's counterparts refer to their first names, where Ashton and Kora's reference their Sentai actors names * Desingndaver sounds similar to Bugglesworth as both are monsters voiced by Henderson See Also * Ep. 14: Come to the 100-Point Cram School-Sentai Counterpart (Story and Footage) from ''Denziman ''See Comparison Page Category:Power Rangers GSA Category:Lemurseighteen Category:Halloween Specials Category:Denshi Sentai Denziman